This invention is a newly designed esthetic bracket protector, especially referred to as a protector which is innovative and functional; can be locked in the orthodontic appliance to get a better appearance and prevent mucosal ulceration and caries.
Malocclusion is an ordinary dental defect, and must be corrected by orthodontic wires and brackets to align the malpositioned teeth into a proper position. The appearance of the teeth is affected by using the orthodontic appliance to correct the defect because the brackets and wires have to be attached over the tooth surfaces. Sometimes they even cause mucosal ulceration and caries. The inconvenience caused by the orthodontic appliance has not been eliminated yet.